The Screams Of A Girl
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: "No one's here to save you now Samantha they're all dead… and YOUR NEXT." rated T just to make sure. make sure to answer my questions okay? thanks :D


**Just decided to test my skills on writing some horror or suspense or creepiness... whatever you guys call it. this is just a test by the way. I have another one planned out to publish during Halloween. Anyway if this doesn't scare or at least creep you out, then I guarantee that the one I'll be posting on Halloween send shivers down your spine... *evil laugh then coughs suddenly* anyway... please read and review what you think in the end :D**

* * *

It took a lot to scare the crap out of Samantha unless-you-call-me-that-I'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-you Manson. But tonight seemed to give her the shivers. She was currently walking along the very quiet streets of Amity Park one breezy Halloween night…. And she was the only one out. The whole neighborhood was quiet, street lamps were lit dimly and some were even losing their light and flickering off.

The houses surrounding the neighborhood all had their lights off and the fog seemed to give the town a haunted effect. But the thing is… Amity Park is already haunted by ghosts and is protected by the town hero Danny Phantom-her best friend and secret crush. She sighed at the thought of him.

He wasn't a normal ghost, in fact he was a half ghost because of her. She had a crush on him for as long as she can remember but he seemed to clueless to notice. She really hoped she could tell him before something bad happened. She sighed again and resumed to walk towards her house that seemed like a mile away.

Suddenly a cool breeze blew passed her which made her shiver. She quickened her pace hoping, just hoping that Danny was out patrolling tonight and she could meet up with him. She thought she heard a rustle in the leaves but paid no attention and just kept walking. Then suddenly, she felt the wind stop blowing but she saw a movement behind some bushes. Curious, she decided to check it out. She inched to the bush very carefully and slowly.

When she got near enough, she peered behind it. She make a figure of a human but couldn't see if it really was a human because it was covered in a red and sticky substance… blood… lots of it. She gasped but didn't run away. Her legs wouldn't work. She looked up around her and discovered many people in the same state as the figure she saw earlier… all of them covered in blood and are surely dead. She could make up a few figures were Tucker, Jazz, the Fentons, and her parents as well as Ida. Her eyes widened before looking at the figure before her more closely.

The clothes of the victim looked horribly familiar. Under the blood was a supposedly white T-shirt with a now dark red oval on the center, he also wore supposedly baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. His hair was a mess and was now covered in blood. His face was in the same state. Suddenly he opened his eyes and scared the crap out of Sam. His eyes…. The color…. It's gone!

"RUN SAM AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" he yelled before collapsing again. As if on cue, Sam heard howling and she ran full speed forward not looking back because sure enough, if she did, she wouldn't like what she would see. She kept on running and running without a clue where she was going. That thing was still after her as she ran. But it didn't pounce on her right away.

It seemed like it was only tiring her and waiting for her to get weak before he could do anything. Suddenly Sam tripped on something and fell. The monster pounced on her quickly pinning her to the ground.

She tried to get out of the monster but it was no use. When that monster raised its claws above her, she knew this was it. She closed her eyes and screamed with all she had left. The monster kept on clawing her again and again until her screams slowly faded away. Satisfied, the monster left. Sam laid there… dead… eyes still open as the blood flowed out of her…

* * *

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed as she sat up from her bed breathing heavily. She scanned her surroundings and found out that she was in her room. She sighed with relief and looked out the window.

"It was just a nightmare… glad that's over." Sam said rubbing her sweat covered forehead. She looked around her room once more. Then suddenly the temperature dropped which alerted Sam.

"D-D-Danny?" Sam called but no answer. She scanned her room again only to come face to face with the red eyed smirking monster

"No one's here to save you now _Samantha_ they're all dead… and YOUR NEXT."

And with that, the only sounds that can be heard are Sam's screams echoing throughout the dead town.

* * *

**sooo? how was it? please review. :D **

**oh and by the way... I've got some questions for ya.**

**if this story doesn't creep you out... at all... and want to read my Halloween story: "The Girl On The Road" right away... then tell me through review.**

**or... if this story was creepy enough for ya but you still want to read my other story...**

**or if you think that you want to read my story on Halloween...**

**please tell me through review. **

**-violetandblue26**


End file.
